The New Old Basics, Part 2
Synopsis Mig and Maltha continue exploring the mysterious Under City and stumble into Tyere, an alien bandit, along with his gang and must stop them before Under City is blown to bits. Plot Mig and Clepron are shown to be walking around and admiring every thing about their magnificent discovery of Under City. "DUDE, LOOK AT THIS!" announced Mig. Clepron ran over to him excited but then his excitement quickly went away when Mig showed him a weird and peculiar piece of pie. "I wonder if it's eatable to humans," said Mig. "Don't even wanna know," said Clepron, looking away and putting a hand in front of him. Just then a large explosion occured just a few feet away from the two. A large train got hurled down the cement ground and it landed right in front of Mig's feet. Tyere's three Lackies all appeared in the smoke and all walked towards the marketplace area. Just then the apparent leader got out a machine and aimed it at everyone including Mig. "Shake this place down boys," he said. Mig stepped back and looked at the other two lackies. "Whoa dude! Whoa!" he announced. "It talks," said one lacky. "That's not all 'it' does," said Mig. He signaled at Clepron and Clepron then blasted his domo gizmo at two of the lackies and wrapped them up. "GET HIM!" shouted the leader. Mig then dove down when a fire ray got blasted at him and he dialed up NRG and slapped his hologram down. "Ahhhh yeah!" he said. He broke through the market and stood in his position. "Fire anything you got, buddy," he said. The leader had a smirk on his face and jumped into the air and was lost in sight. "Um where'd he go?" asked Clepron. "Beats me," said NRG. Just then the leader toppled on top of NRG and kicked Clepron down and stole his domo gizmo. "Hey!" shouted Clepron. "Hey what? You want your little piece of junk back? Too bad," said the leader. He laughed and then ran away with it until NRG showed up surprisingly in front of him and blasted him. "I'll be taking that, thank you," said NRG, grabbing the domo gizmo. One lacky appeared behind him and grabbed his head and threw him at the wall. "Ow, why did I not see that coming?" he said. NRG quickly got up and turned into Humungousaur and ran at the three. "I've ALREADY had enough of you jerks," he said. He smashed his fists on the ground and the lackies all shook. "That's it. Do it now boys," said the leader. The other guys got out buttons and pressed them both and the entire city began shaking. A bomb exploded just above Humungousaur and the rubble toppled on him. "Ughhh," he said. Clepron saw the three get away and slowly chased after them. "Get up," said Clepron. Working on it," said Humungousaur. He cleared the rubble off him and turned back. "Aw man," Mig said. He followed after Clepron but was way behind him. Ahead, Clepron soon was right behind the three and then threw his domo gizmo (which turned into a large rope boomerang) and it smacked all three in the face and got back to its reciever. "Easy done," said Clepron. "Well, well, well," said a voice. Clepron turned around and saw the big boss, Tyere, looking at him. "Another one?" asked Clepron. "Let us play a little game, shall we?" he said, sarcastically. Behind, Mig was getting tired and then heard a loud boom occur. "What the HECK?" he asked. He then began running faster and dialed up Warpspeed. "I can't miss this," he said. He slapped the gamatrix faceplate down and was Chromastone instead. "Ugh, Chromastone, of course," he said. Just then another explosion occured and a bright light expanded throughout the tunnel he was in. "Agh!" shouted Chromastone. He fell down from the brightness and turned back moaning. He quickly got up once he realized he was safe and saw a large hole in the ground. He jumped through it and heard a loud buzzing and revolving noise and peeked over the side of a large container. "Whoa," he said. Mig saw a giant, revolving bomb inside a giant glass container. The bomb was glowing yellow and spinning and red dots were lighting up and fading away on the top of the container. Mig looked closer and saw Clepron tied up, Tyere's Lackies, and Tyere himself. "Ahfg, Ughf! Get me OUT OF HERE!" demanded Clepron. "I do not like your attitude with me. And don't worry. This'll all be over soon," said Tyere, successfully. "I don't think so," said Mig. He stood in front of Tyere and he slammed his fists on the ground. "You. My my, I've heard so much about you, Gamatix boy," said Tyere. Mig peeked around and saw a control switch to the bomb on the far back of the room. "Looks like you got big business under here," said Mig. "Why yes I do. It'll be a blast," said Tyere. He fired a laser behind Mig but he jumped in the air and dodged another one. He then twisted the dial of his gamatrix. "Try me," he said. He slapped it down and became a new alien, known as Juggerknot. "Whoa. Who's this guy?" asked Mig. "UGH!" shouted Tyere. He whistled and his lackies all jumped down from the railing they were on and ran at Juggerknot. He jumped and ran back towards the switch but got blasted down. "Don't think so," said the third lacky, the first time it had talked. Juggerknot then swung his large fist at one lacky and it blasted into the air and fell on the ground. "Awesome!" said Juggerknot. He did the same with other two and then wrapped his fists around the control bar. Just then a large boom occured behind him. Tyere had broken a hole through the wall and ran away. "HAHA! Cya suckers!" he laughed. He pressed a switch and the room began collasping. "LEAVE NOW!" demanded Juggerknot to Clepron. Clepron nodded and escaped out of the under-underground bomb area. The bomb began revolving faster and glowing and Juggerknot was shouting. Outside, Clepron could see something exploded in the hole but used his domo gizmo shield and blocked its explosion. "Mig!!" shouted Clepron. He peeked down the hole and saw Mig alright. He coughed and thumbed up Clepron. Later on, Mig and Clepron were both above ground hugging. "I can't believe this is goodbye dude," said Mig. "Yea, it's so weird," said Clepron. The two fist bumped and Clepron slowly walked into his ship and waved at Mig. Mig smiled and waved back as the ship blasted off into the air. "Have fun," said Mig. Just then Mig's name was yelled above him. An alien man ran out of Under City carrying Tyere in handcuffs. "Miguel Tennyson is that you!?" asked the alien. "Um yes," said Mig. "OH MY GODDDD!!! This is such an honor working for you sir," he said. "WAIT...WORKING for me!?" said Mig surprised. Just then a few plumbers obtained Tyere and his lackies and flew them away in a ship. "WHO said you were my new partner?" asked Mig. The alien poined at Mig's uncle, who was in a plumber's uniform. "Magister Dan," said the alien. "DAN" shouted Mig. His uncle rushed over to his side and saw the alien. "Hello there Miguel! Long time no see," he said. "Who is this weirdo?" Mig asked, right away. "That would be....Maltha," said Magister Dan. "I don't want a new partner. Let along this guy," said Mig. "Just get over it nephew. I promise, he'll be a fine addition to you team," said his uncle. "Trust me sir Miguel. I am rated 5/5 in plumber force training," said Maltha, showing Mig his badges. "Ughhhh fine," said Mig. "Good, good. Now I gotta go," said Magister Dan. He ran away and got into his ship and flew away. Mig faced Maltha, angrily. "LOOK here. NO bossing me around, got that?" said Mig. He raised his gamatrix up. "THE GAMATRIX! Wow, it looks so cool up close! Turn into an alien with it!" said Maltha, excited. Mig moaned and slapped down the gamatrix. "There," he said, as Heatblast. "Sweet," said Maltha. "Can we go now?" asked Heatblast. "Ok sir," said Maltha. "Do not call me sir," demanded Mig. "Ok si-Miguel," said Maltha. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Stargo *Maltha (ending) *Magister Dan (uncle of Mig) Villains *Tyere *Ramoid *Freddie *Fish Slug Aliens Used *NRG (first appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance, brief; accidental; selected alien was Warpspeed) *Juggerknot (debut) *Heatblast (first re-appearance; brief) Trivia *NRG first appears in Gamaverse for the first time. *Humungousaur makes his re-appearence since Mig 10. *Chromastone and Heatblast re-appear in this episode. *Juggerknot debuts. *Maltha makes his debut in Gamaverse. *Clepron departs away to go to a class at the Plumbers' Academy. *Mig's uncle debuts for the first time in this episode. **Mig's uncle is confirmed to be a magister for the plumers. **Mig's uncle's name is fake, not really Dan. *Maltha's sudden appearance will be thorougly specified in episode 3. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7